UN DESEO DE NAVIDAD
by PknaPcosa
Summary: Dicen que la estrella mas brillante en nochebuena es la estrella de Belen y se le pides un deseo con mucha fe, este se te cumple......Un regalo de navidad para nuestra pareja favorita ¡¡¡¡DISFRUTENLO!


**UN DESEO DE NAVIDAD**

Dicen que la estrella mas brillante q ves en el cielo en vísperas de navidad es la estrella de Belén, y que si le pides un deseo con todo tu corazón y toda la fe y devoción, el niño Jesús te lo concede…

y tú ya sabes que vas a pedir Candy? – preguntaba Arthur un pequeño de 8 años que estaba internado en el hospital pediátrico de Cleveland

bueno, solo hay una cosa que deseo mas que nada en este mundo, pero lamentablemente ese deseo no se podrá cumplir – contestó con una amable sonrisa la enfermera

Pero tú acabas de decir que si lo pides de corazón, El Niño Jesús te lo concede!!

Si tienes razón…… bueno pequeño por la noche vendré por ti para salir al jardín y buscar esa estrella, entonces podremos pedir nuestro deseo, pero por ahora debes descansar ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo Candy, pero no te olvides de venir

Claro que no, nos vemos pronto, ahora será mejor que duermas un poco – y diciendo esto la pecosa salio de la habitación.

Actualmente Candy se encuentra trabajando en la ciudad de Cleveland, Ohio, pues debido a un curso de especialización en pediatría ella tuvo que mudase a ese lugar. Ha pasado un año desde aquel frió invierno en el que Candy tuvo que separarse de su gran amor, y ni un solo día ha dejado de pensar en el, por lo que su nuevo lema personal era "si emocionalmente no pude llegar a realizarme, al menos como profesional voy a ser la mejor".

Esa noche seria víspera de navidad, y la nostalgia se había apoderado por completo de ella, por una lado el invierno le recordaba su amor perdido, y por otro la lejanía de sus amigos y su familia quienes se encontraban en Chicago, festejando las fiestas; Albert quiso ir a festejarlas con ella, pero los negocios y la insistencia de la Tía Abuela lo habían obligado a permanecer en la ciudad.

Después de terminar su ronda, salio del hospital muy pensativa, le deprimía mucho el hecho de pasar la navidad sola, era cierto que algunas de sus compañeras de trabajo la habían invitado a pasar la nochebuena con ellas, pero ella cortésmente había declinado la invitación, pues ella pensaba que con las únicas personas con las que realmente deseaba estar estaban muy lejos y en especial una parecía inalcanzable.

Pero Candy no era la única que recordaba a su amor perdido, en un cuarto de hotel un apuesto ingles de cabellos castaños y ojos verdiazules no podía evitar pensar en una enfermera rubia y pecosa que le había robado el corazón varios años atrás y a la cual no podía olvidar

Candy, pequeña pecosa, pronto muy pronto podremos estar juntos. Solo espero que tú también desees estar conmigo tanto como lo deseo yo.

Y así, pensando en su pecosa, saco de su abrigo su mas preciado tesoro, aquella armónica que ella en alguna ocasión le diera para que se alejara del cigarro, y cerrando los ojos se dispuso a tocarla, mientras lo hacia llegaron a su mente todos los acontecimientos vividos durante los últimos meses …

Flash back

_Después de haber hablado con Albert aquella vez que lo encontró embriagándose en aquel bar de Chicago, Terry regreso a NY dispuesto a recuperar su vida y su lugar en el teatro, tenia que seguir el ejemplo de su pecosa y salir adelante, así q regreso a la compañía Stratford, lucharía por ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Robert obtener nuevamente el estelar; pero aun así tenia un asunto pendiente llamado Susana Marlowe._

_Cuando salio del teatro se dirigió a casa de Susana dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a la que hasta ese día era la mujer mas importante en su vida, y la cual no dejaría de serlo a pesar de que tuviera que unir su vida a la de otra no por amor, sino por agradecimiento y honor. Una vez que llego ahí fue recibido por la Sra. Marlowe._

_vaya, Al fin se digna a parecer Sr. Grandchester!!!!_

_Sra. Por favor déjese de ironías, vengo a hablar con Susana_

_Espero que sea para cumplir con su palabra y acatar su responsabilidad_

_así es Sra. Pero eso prefiero hablarlo personalmente con ella – respondió el joven un tanto fastidiado por el tono de voz utilizado. _

_Esta bien, iré a buscarla, espere aquí_

_La sra. Marlowe se dirigió al cuarto de Susana para ir a buscarla, mientras Terry observaba curiosamente cada detalle del lugar, el tiempo que tardo la sra. Marlowe en volver se le hacia eterno, una parte de el quería salir corriendo de ahí, volver a Chicago, buscar a Candy y llevársela lo mas lejos posible, donde nadie pudiera separarlos, pero sabia que eso era imposible, tenia una deuda que saldar y además conocía lo suficientemente bien a Candy para saber que ella no aceptaría fundar su felicidad, sobre la desdicha de alguien mas. El ruido de la silla de Susana lo saco de sus pensamientos y resignado volteo a verla._

_Susana ¿Cómo has estado?_

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Terry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – el rostro de Susana se ilumino al ver al ingles frente a ella_

_Susana necesito que hablemos – le dijo acercándose a su silla y arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de ella_

_Mamá déjanos solos por favor – le pidió Susana a su madre y cuando esta se fue volteo a ver a Terry- Terry, me da tanto gusto que estés bien, me tenias muy preocupada por tu desaparición_

_No fue mi intención preocuparte, pero necesitaba pensar, reflexionar un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta, dime cuando quieres que se comience a hacer publico el compromiso – la voz de el denotaba tristeza y resignación_

_Susana observo la tristeza que se reflejo en los ojos de Terry la cual le provoco un dolor muy grande, era cierto que se había enamorado de el desde que lo vio, y que por fin podría estar a su lado para siempre, pero no era lo que realmente deseaba, ella deseaba que se enamorara de ella, que su mirada brillara con la misma intensidad que brillaba cuando sabia que Candy iría a NY, pero también sabia que jamás seria así, ya que el corazón de Terry solo podía pertenecerle a una sola persona … "Candy" …. Ese pensamiento la hizo reflexionar y tomar una decisión._

_No lo se Terry, creo que esa pregunta no me la tienes que hacer a mi, sino a Candy ¿no crees?_

_¿A qué te refieres? NO METAS A CANDY EN ESTO – a pesar de querer hablar pacíficamente con ella no pudo evitar levantar la voz al escuchar de labios de Susana el nombre de su pecosa_

_Terry tranquilízate, solo digo la verdad… es con ella con quien te tienes que comprometer, no conmigo_

_Pero…._

_Espera Terry déjame hablar por favor y después escuchare todo lo que tengas q decirme_

……

_Realmente es una sorpresa para mi verte aquí Terry, para serte sincera cuando desapareciste todos se preguntaban donde estabas… menos yo, yo sabia perfectamente donde estabas….. en Chicago_

_¿Cómo lo supiste? – la interrumpió _

_Por favor Terry, solo era cuestión de lógica¿donde más podías estar?, Yo se que fuiste a buscar a Candy porque la amas, por eso me sorprendió verte aquí de regreso, pensé que probablemente la habías encontrado y le habías pedido que regresara contigo, pero veo que no fue así _

_Susana, yo te prometí que me quedaría contigo, te di mi palabra…_

_Lo se Terry, pero no quiero tu palabra, quiero tu amor y si no puedo tenerlo, no te quiero a mi lado… estos días que te fuiste me sirvieron para pensar y reflexionar, al principio pensé que cuando volvieras y me pidieras que nos comprometiéramos seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo, pero conforme pasaban los días y tu no aparecías me puse a recordar y evaluar cada uno de los momentos que pase contigo desde que te conocí, incluso aquellos en los que te observaba sin que tu lo notaras, y en todos ellos me cautivo tu fuerza, tu coraje, tu anhelo de ser el mejor, pero sobre todo ese brillo que había en tu mirada, y que después de que fuimos a Chicago a representar "El Rey Lear" pude comprobar la razón, ella… Candy._

_Para ese momento Susana comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de derrota pero también de alivio pues estaba desahogando todo eso que llevaba en su corazón como un pasada piedra que sabia al final terminaría por hundirla en la mayor de las depresiones y no obstante arrastraría consigo al hombre que amaba; Terry, sin embargo, permanecía mudo, solo la escuchaba, sabia que no debía hablar, que ya tendría oportunidad de hacerlo cuando ella terminara de hacerlo._

_desde que volviste a verla aunque fuera por solo unos breves instantes, ese brillo de tu mirada se volvió deslumbrante y esa sonrisa que adornaba tu rostro cada vez que leías sus cartas era incomparable, sabes perfectamente que me morí de los celos; y cuando se nos dio la oportunidad de representar "Romeo y Julieta" no cabía de la emoción, creí en ese entonces que tu lejanía con Candy y la cercanía que tendríamos al trabajar juntos jugarían a mi favor, pero no fue así…. Tu actuabas para ella, aunque solo fueran ensayos, fue cuando me atreví a declararte mi amor como ultimo recurso, pero aun así no lo logre y me dije a mi misma que entonces estaría contigo aunque fuera como tu amiga, y que cuando llegara Candy trataría de ganarme también su amistad… fue entonces cuando ocurrió ese accidente que nos cambio la vida a todos….- pero el llanto ya no le permitió seguir hablando _

_Susana, no se porque te atormentas con eso – y le limpio tiernamente las lagrimas, ciertamente ella era la mujer que lo había separado de su gran amor, pero también le había salvado la vida y eso lo hacia sentir un poco de compasión por ella._

_A lo que quiero llegar Terry, es que te devuelvo tu palabra, se que tu nunca podrás ser feliz a mi lado, y eso me hará infeliz a mi también, te amo Terry y por lo mismo te prefiero lejos y feliz, que a mi lado y con esa tristeza en tu mirada, quiero que tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como antes, como cuando esperabas su llegada a NY…. No quiero que con el paso del tiempo termines odiándome, eso me lastimaría demasiado ¡¡Búscala Terry!!! Búscala y se feliz a su lado._

_Terry no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Susana le devolvía su libertad para volver con Candy, en ese momento quiso salir corriendo de ahí para ir por su pecosa, sin embargo el remordimiento no se lo permitía, además sabia que si ella sabia que había abandonado a Susana en esas condiciones jamás lo aceptaría de vuelta._

_Susana escúchame bien, no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques de esa forma, además Candy no lo permitiría tampoco, Dios sabe que nada anhelo mas que volver a su lado, pero mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquilo_

_Pero Terry….._

_Espera ahora es mi momento para hablar, quiero ayudarte, quiero darte la oportunidad de que tu también seas feliz… voy a permanecer a tu lado durante el tiempo que dure tu rehabilitación, buscaremos los mejores médicos, se que con la ayuda de una prótesis volverás a caminar, tomara algo de tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograras, y cuando eso suceda podrás reincorporarte al teatro, podrás seguir actuando y en ese momento yo iré a Chicago a buscar a Candy_

_Pero Terry¿en verdad quieres esperar todo ese tiempo?_

_En realidad no Susana, si por mi fuera partiría en este momento rumbo a Chicago, pero se que no seria prudente, Candy no aceptaría volver conmigo a menos que sepa q estas bien, eso me dará tiempo para recuperar mi lugar dentro de la compañía y poder ofrecerle todo lo que se merece… además, tienes que ser una de las damas en nuestra boda – agrego el ingles con una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza dibujada en su rostro_

_Gracias Terry!!! Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que no tengas que esperar mucho antes de ir a buscarla._

_Después de esa platica Susana hablo con su madre, quien al principio estaba renuente a la decisión tomada por los jóvenes, pero después compendio que la felicidad de su hija estaba al lado de un hombre que realmente la amara y no con uno que estuviera a su lado por lastima. _

_Fin del flash back _

Unos toquidos a la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, dejo tocar, puso su armónica sobre el buró que estaba al lado de su cama y se levanto a abrir.

hola Terry¿pensando en Candy de nuevo? – Karen sabia perfectamente que cada vez que Terry comenzaba a tocar sus pensamientos lo transportaban a una enfermera rubia y pecosa

Si Karen, no puedo negarlo, ya no puedo esperar para estar a su lado.

Tranquilo amigo¿y que tal va Susana con su rehabilitación?

Bastante bien, antes de salir de gira los médicos me dijeron que lo mas seguro es que para finales de febrero ella ya este completamente recuperada

Me da tanto gusto por ti, eso quiere decir que a partir de febrero serás libre y podrás buscar a tu enfermera, para que te cure el mal de amor que te esta matando – añadió de manera sarcástica

Búrlate Karen, ya me tocara desquitarme, jajá jajá

Bueno tranquilo, pero no me niegues que ella es la medicina que tú necesitas.

La verdad si, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de Candy y dime a que debo el honor de tu presencia en mi habitación.

Oh es cierto!!! Lo olvidaba, Robert quiere saber si iras con nosotros a la misa de navidad

No estoy seguro, yo no soy muy creyente que digamos

Vamos Terry, no digas eso gracias a Dios es que hemos logrado todo lo que hoy tenemos, debemos ir a darle gracias, además tenemos que pedir, además de éxito claro, que Susana se recupere lo antes posible porque eso significara el regreso de Candy a tu vida

Sabes Karen? A veces tengo miedo de buscarla y que ella no me acepte de nuevo

Por favor Terry!!!!!!! Deja de decir tonterías, estoy segura de que ella te ama tanto como tu a ella

Ah si¿y por qué tanta seguridad?

Intuición femenina tonto… y entonces que dices, nos acompañaras a la misa??

De acuerdo Karen, vamos

Y de esta manera ambos jóvenes se dirigieron, junto con el resto de la compañía, rumbo a la iglesia donde asistirían a la misa de navidad.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño, pero acogedor departamento de Cleveland, una rubia se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos

Bueno Candy, al parecer esta será tu primera navidad sola – se decía tristemente – chicos cuanto los extraño

Se dirigió a la chimenea, sobre la cual tenía acomodadas algunas fotos y comenzó a hablar con ellas como si lo hiciera con las personas ahí retratadas

Feliz navidad, Srita. Pony, Hermana Maria, niños – se dirigió a la siguiente donde estaban sus amigas – Feliz navidad, Annie, Pathy – prosiguió con otra – Feliz navidad Archie, Albert – tomo una donde estaban sus primos fallecidos – Feliz navidad Stear¡Anthony!, se que están cerca de Dios y desde ahí me protegen – finalmente se dirigió a su mas valioso tesoro, el cual abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho - ¡Feliz navidad!... Terry ….. mi amor.

Después de derramar un par de lagrimas por la soledad que la embargaba, decidió arreglarse para salir del departamento, todavía faltaban algunas horas para ir al hospital como se lo había prometido a Arthur, pero antes debía pasar a la iglesia, deseaba escuchar la misa de navidad, pues debía dar gracias a Dios por todo lo que hasta ese momento había logrado, por todo lo bueno o malo que le había ocurrido durante ese año y por supuesto quería pedirle también por la felicidad de todos sus seres queridos, pero en especial por aquella persona a la que amaba incluso mas que a ella misma.

Cuando salio del departamento comenzaba a caer la noche, por lo que se estaba comenzando a oscurecer y las estrellas se comenzaban a asomar tímidamente. Unas cuadras antes de llegar a la iglesia observo al cielo que ya dejaba ver las estrellas en su plenitud y miro hacia la más brillante

La estrella de Belén!!! – cerro los ojos y continuo – Querido Niño Dios, tu sabes perfectamente lo que mi alma necesita, sabes que me encantaría verlo aunque sea solo una vez mas, sin embargo esta noche mi mas grande deseo es que EL sea feliz, que por fin alcance la felicidad que tanto se merece – abrió los ojos mientras lanzaba un beso al aire y entro a la iglesia dispuesta a escuchar la misa.

A unas cuadras de la iglesia, un par de actores caminaban junto con sus compañeros, mientras iban caminando Karen no podía dejar de admirar las estrellas que se dibujaban en el firmamento

Mira Terry, la estrella de Belén!!!!!! – dijo emocionada como una chiquilla

¿Qué dices Karen? – pregunto intrigado el actor

Ya sabes Terry "la estrella de Belén"¿acaso no conoces la historia?

Me temo que no Karen, pero si quisieras compartirla conmigo entonces la conoceré

De acuerdo, dicen que la estrella mas brillante en nochebuena es la estrella de Belén y que si le pides un deseo este se te concede. ¡no puedo creer que no conozcas la historia!! A todos nos la contaban siendo niños

Te recuerdo Karen que mi infancia la pase en Inglaterra y ahí no se cuenta tal historia, y aunque lo hicieran no creo que me la contaran a mí, mi madrastra no era la persona más cariñosa conmigo.

Lo siento Terry, siento haberte traído amargos recuerdos.

No te preocupes

Pero bueno ahora que conoces la historia¿que te parece si pedimos un deseo?

De acuerdo, pero yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para cuando salgamos de la misa, al parecer Robert nos esta esperando, a menos que hayas desistido de entrar a la iglesia y me salves de ese suplicio

jajá jajá, ni loca Terry, prometí que te traería a misa y es lo que haré

De acuerdo "Hermana Grey" , jajajajaja

¿Qué?

jajá jajá, nada es solo que me recordaste a la rectora del colegio donde estudie en Inglaterra

Diciendo esto llegaban a la puerta de la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la misa, estaban esperando el momento para entrar, ya que había bastante gente que estaba saliendo de la misa anterior, y otra tanta esperando entrar; la compañía Stratford no había querido utilizar sus influencias en algo tan espiritual como una misa, por lo que se dispusieron a esperar como todos los demás, Terry y Karen seguían conversando

¿Es el colegio donde conociste a Candy verdad?

Si, bueno de hecho estudiamos juntos ahí, y ahí fue donde comenzó nuestra amistad que termino convirtiendo se en un gran amor; sin embargo nos conocimos en el Mauritania, precisamente una noche de invierno ….

Para ese momento la iglesia ya se había vaciado y las personas que esperaban entrar comenzaban a hacerlo, Karen sabia que estaba removiendo recuerdos en Terry, pero esto no le preocupaba le encantaba ver el amor y la vehemencia que se reflejaba en Terry cada vez que hablaba de Candy, los actores comenzaron a avanzar buscando un lugar donde sentarse sin llamar mucho la atención, lo que menos querían era que ese momento sagrado como lo es una misa de navidad, lo opacaran las miradas curiosas de los admiradores, mientras Terry seguía hablando del amor de su vida, Karen buscaba un buen lugar y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con algo que no podía creer

…. Es curioso Karen – seguía hablando el ingles sin percatarse del rostro de sorpresa de su amiga – pero el invierno la trajo a mi en una noche de año nuevo, y el mismo invierno se la llevo aquella noche en el hospital

Y parece que ahora el invierno quiere resarcir su daño Terry

¿Por qué lo dices?

Porque al parecer el mismo invierno pretende regresártela en nochebuena

¿Cómo?

Voltea detrás de ti y sabrás la respuesta

Terry volteo con algo de temor a que su amiga le estuviera jugando una broma, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no era así, pues su mirada se encontró con la mas bella visión que podía encontrarse en años. ¡Era ELLA! Candy se encontraba en una de las bancas arrodillada, rezando, con los ojos cerrados, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y una mantilla del mismo tono cubriendo su cabeza (que era lo propio de las damas al entrar a la iglesia), se le veía tan pura, tan angelical, no pudo evitar que su mente la imaginara en esa misma posición, vestida del mismo color, pero con la diferencia de que el vestido era de novia, y el estaba a su lado en el altar. La voz de Karen lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Piensas quedarte ahí parado, o vas a ir con ella antes de que se valla o alguien mas se siente a su lado?

Sin contestar, ni pensar en nada más se alejo de su compañera para dirigirse al lado de ella y decirle:

No cabe duda que esta noche es simplemente gloriosa, hasta los mismos Ángeles bajan a la tierra para celebrar el nacimiento de su creador

"_Esa voz, no, no puede ser" _– pensó Candy al reconocer aquella voz que había anhelado volver a escuchar, con temor de que todo fuera un sueño o una broma de su imaginación levanto el rostro y abrió lentamente sus ojos par encontrarse con otros verdiazules que la miraban llenos de amor y emoción – ¿T… Terry?

Si pecosa soy yo¿puedo sentarme a tu lado? – pregunto con temor a una negativa como respuesta

C…claro – contesto la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cristalinos por la emoción – _"no puedo creer que el este aquí a mi lado, Gracias Dios"_

"_Dios esta hermosa, es un verdadero milagro estar a lado de ella, ahora empiezo a creer que de verdad existes" - _pensando esto se sentó a su lado.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, inicio la misa por lo que deberían guardar silencio y prestar atención, pero la realidad es que ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse, solo eran concientes de su cercanía y de lo acelerado que latían sus corazones. En algún momento de la homilía (sermón) Terry se atrevió a tomar la mano de Candy por lo que ella volteo a verlo, al encontrarse sus miradas ambos se sonrieron y continuaron tomados de la mano el resto de la misa, Candy "sabia" que no era correcto pero aun así no quiso perder la oportunidad de disfrutar un pedacito de cielo al lado del hombre que aun era el dueño de su corazón, que mejor regalo de navidad podía pedir que ese simple acercamiento con Terry.

Cuando termino la misa y la iglesia se comenzó a vaciar, Candy supo que era el momento de despedirse, Dios le había concedido mas de lo que deseaba, ella se hubiera conformado con verlo una vez mas y no solo había sido eso, sino que habían compartido la misa de navidad e incluso se habían tomado de la mano, pero no podía seguirse lastimando con una ilusión que sabia se desvanecería, él volvería a NY, volvería con Susana, y ella se quedaría ahí con ese hermoso recuerdo, así que se puso de pie dispuesta a despedirse de Terry

Bueno Terry, en verdad me dio muchísimo gusto verte de nuevo, espero que tengas una Feliz Navidad, salúdame a tu madre y a ……

Espera Candy – la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar, no podía darse el lujo de dejarla ir¡¡no esta vez!!

¿Dime?

Bueno, es navidad y todos los miembros de la compañía vamos a tener una cena en el hotel donde nos encontramos hospedados, se que es de ultimo momento y que tal vez ya tenias planes pero… me preguntaba…… si quisieras acompañarme, así podríamos platicar un poco mas – el chico se encontraba completamente nervioso

Me encantaría Terry, pero……

Comprendo, tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer

Claro que no!!!!! – contesto sobresaltada _"que podría ser mas importante que estar contigo" _pensó – es solo que tengo que pasar al hospital a cumplir con una promesa, pero si quieres dime cual es el hotel donde te hospedas y si no me desocupo muy tarde te veo allá – agrego con una sonrisa, que importaba la realidad, esa noche disfrutaría de su sueño.

¿Y permitir que andes sola tan tarde? Por supuesto que no pecosa, que te parece si te acompaño a ti al hospital, espero a que hagas lo que tengas que hacer y después vamos a la cena, además no me voy a arriesgar a que no vayas – dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, no cabía duda que estar a su lado era el bálsamo que necesitaba

Pero no quisiera importunarte

Nada de eso, deja le aviso a Karen que me voy contigo y te acompaño al hospital

Karen esta aquí!!! – grito emocionada, después de todo ella la había ayudado a entrar la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta y eso había sido suficiente para que Candy la considerara una buena amiga.

Así es, vamos si quieres para que la saludes – y diciendo esto la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la actriz observando con alegría a ese par de enamorados que no habían podido olvidarse.

Se acercaron hasta donde estaban los actores, donde varios de ellos los miraron con sorpresa, sabían quien era la chica, Terry nunca dejaba de hablarles de ella, y de cómo solo esperaba el momento en el que Susana dominara la prótesis para ir a buscarla, algunos la habían conocido el día del estreno, mientras que otros solo la conocían por foto (que el mismo Albert le había hecho llegar a Terry), pero lo que en realidad les extrañaba era verla ahí en Cleveland ¿Qué no se suponía que ella estaba en Chicago?. Karen fue la primera en acercarse a ella y saludarla.

Candy querida!!!! Que gusto verte – y se acerco a darle un abrazo

Hola Karen a mi también me da mucho gusto – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

¿vendrás con nosotros a la cena verdad?

Pues……

Precisamente Karen – interrumpió Terry – nos acercamos para pedirte que le informes a Robert que llegaremos un poco tarde, Candy tiene algunas cosas que hacer y tendremos que esperar a que termine para ir, como comprenderás no la puedo dejar ir sola, así que la acompañare y después saldremos para allá.

De acuerdo Terry, yo le digo, los estaremos esperando; Candy en verdad un gusto verte

A mi también me dio gusto Karen, te veré mas tarde y podremos platicar con calma

Claro amiga los estaremos esperando – una vez que se dieron la vuelta ella tomo a terry del brazo para hacerlo voltear, y decirle en voz baja – si no llegas a la una de la madrugada, asumiremos que por fin te decidiste a secuestrarla y llevártela lejos, donde nadie los interrumpa – y le guiño el ojo

Nunca cambias verdad?

jajá jajá era broma queridito, pero ya hablando en serio , espero que te vaya bien y que esta vez no desaprovechen esta oportunidad de estar juntos, o ¿aun piensas esperar hasta febrero?

Claro que no Karen, esta vez le expresare mis sentimientos tal cual son

Suerte Romeo!!!!

Gracias, ahora si me permites hay un hermoso ángel rubio esperando por mi

Y diciendo esto corrió al lado de Candy, quien se había adelantado unos pasos para darles privacidad para hablar

nos vamos?? – pregunto el ingles al llegar al lado de la rubia

claro!!!! – le respondió con una sonrisa

Y así ambos enamorados dejaron el atrio de la iglesia para dirigirse rumbo al hospital.

Una vez que comenzaron a caminar el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlos mas que antes, pues se habían quedado solos, a pesar de que al encontrarse habían actuado de la manera mas natural, no había habido necesidad de palabras, entre ellos jamás la había habido, ese simple roce de sus manos durante la misa, ese encuentro de miradas y ese intercambio de sonrisas había sido suficiente para decirse que aun se seguían amando, que anhelaban estar juntos, tanto o mas que antes, sin embargo debían hablar, había muchas cosas que aclarar: Terry no sabia si ella continuaba estando sola o ya había alguien en su vida, además tenia que aclararle que el no estaba con Susana como ella lo creía, que era libre, libre para ella que si no la había buscado era porque el se había auto-impuesto un plazo, mismo que serviría para liberar su conciencia y a la vez la de ella, pues de no ser así, ella jamás lo habría aceptado a su lado. Por otro lado ella también estaba llena de dudas¿Qué hacia él ahí¿Dónde estaba Susana¿Por qué le había tomado de la mano? y sobre todo ¿Qué era eso que sentía estando a su lado?. Terry fue el primero en romper el silencio

Y bien Candy ¿Cómo has estado¿Qué haces en Cleveland?

Bueno estoy aquí por que estoy tomando una especialidad en pediatría en el hospital pediátrico de Cleveland.

Me da muchísimo gusto que sigas preparándote pecosa, que siempre busques superarte, eso es algo que siempre ha admirado de ti

Gracias Terry – dijo ruborizándose – ¿sabes? Después de que los Legan hicieron que me echaran de los hospitales de Chicago, trabaje en una pequeña clínica, y cuando me entere que Albert era mi tío abuelo William, pues el se ofreció a apoyarme en todo, pero no quise tener mas enfrentamientos con ellos, por lo que decidí una vez mas poner tierra de por medio, Albert me ayudo a entrar a trabajar aquí, para poder especializarme en pediatría y entonces poner una clínica cerca del hogar de Pony, así podré atender a los niños del hogar y a las personas del pueblo que lo necesiten.

Esa es una obra muy altruista Candy, estoy seguro que lo lograras _"aunque en realidad espero que prefieras desistir de ella para irte a NY conmigo"_

Eso espero, pero ahora cuéntame que es lo que haces tu aquí, no he leído nada respecto a que se presentaran aquí, según se la gira termino hace unos días y creí que estarías en NY – Candy no se dio cuenta de que con sus palabras había dejado de trasfondo que ella estaba al pendiente de la vida de Terry a través de los diarios, eso alegro mucho al joven.

Tienes razón – se hizo el desentendido para evitar apenarla – la gira termino hace un par de días, pero tuvimos que quedarnos un día mas debido a un evento que se organizo para nosotros, eso retrazo nuestro viaje de regreso y bueno al darnos cuenta de que la navidad nos llegaría en el tren Robert decidió que seria mejor detenernos en el primer lugar que nos fuera posible, para celebrar ahí y emprender el regreso a NY después de las fiestas para estar allá en año nuevo; y bueno aquí nos tienes

Pues verdad me da mucho gusto, es una maravillosa coincidencia ¿no crees? Al menos nos permitió vernos una vez mas

Así es pequeña, una hermosa coincidencia – suspiró, la rubia al darse cuenta se ruborizó una vez mas – oh perdón, no te pregunte si arruine tus planes para cenar en navidad, tal vez tenias pensado cenar con alguien – preguntó esperando una negativa como respuesta

No, no para nada, después de cumplir con mi cita en el hospital pensaba volver a casa, tal vez abrir una botella de vino para beber una copa mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea, es algo que me relaja mucho, y la verdad es que no deseaba pasar la navidad con nadie que no fuera especial para mi, mi familia esta en Chicago, Pathy esta en Florida, y…… - se interrumpió al darse cuenta que hablaría de mas

¿Y….?

Y bueno hasta hace unas horas no creía encontrar a nadie con quien brindar, creo que fue una suerte encontrarnos.

Claro que si pecosa, yo también creo que fue una suerte _"o un milagro"_ . bueno y dime ¿a que vas al hospital?

Te lo dije antes, voy a cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Arthur – en ese momento el ingles sintió una punzada de celos ¿Quién era ese chico?, pero solo duro unos segundos ya que la rubia continuo hablando – él es un niño de 8 años, que padece de leucemia, ha estado un par de meses en el hospital esperando un donador de medula ósea, y al fin lo han encontrado, en un par de días será la operación, sin embargo yo le prometí que esta noche lo acompañaría al jardín a pedirle su deseo a la "estrella de Belén" para que todo salga bien en la operación.

Es muy lindo de tu parte, _"sigue teniendo el mismo corazón noble ¿Cómo no amarla?" – _en ese momento llegaron al hospital

¿Gustas acompañarnos, o prefieres esperarme en la cafetería del hospital? te mostrare donde queda

No pecosa, te acompaño, además yo aun no pido mi deseo y también deseo hacerlo – ella sonrió ante el comentario de el, lo imagino como a un niño emocionado con la navidad, deseando que esta no fuera la única que compartieran juntos

Entonces espérame en el jardín, voy a buscar a Arthur

De acuerdo, aquí te espero

Candy entro al hospital y momentos después salió empujando una silla de ruedas en la cual venia un niño sonriente, con su carita llena de ilusión y esperanza, Terry sonrió al ver esa escena, veía el cariño con el que ella trataba a su paciente y la imagino como la madre mas amorosa y consentidora que pudiera existir y su corazón se lleno de alegría al verse el como el padre de esos niños a los que ella consintiera tanto. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la enfermera estaba a su lado.

Ya volví Terry, mira te presento a Arthur – y volviéndose al niño le dijo- Arthur el es Terry

Mucho gusto Arthur- le dijo sonriente el ingles arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura

Hola¿tu eres el novio de Candy? – pregunto inocentemente el niño, mientras su enfermera se ponía roja como un tomate

Si pero es un secreto – le dijo en voz baja y luego le guiño el ojo a Candy quien inmediatamente bajo la vista

B… Bueno ya, vamos a buscar a la estrella y pedir nuestro deseo – dijo la rubia algo nerviosa y con un sonrisa en sus labios agregó – solo recuerden que no deben decirlo en voz alta

Así buscaron un lugar donde sentarse y desde donde se veían las estrellas en su totalidad, una vez que encontraron la mas brillante, cada uno cerro los ojos y se concentro a pensar en su deseo, era parte de la leyenda que solo debías decirlo en tu mente ya que de hacerlo en voz alta no se te cumpliría. El deseo de Arthur era que su operación saliera bien para recuperarse pronto y poder jugar como todos los demás niños. Mientras en el corazón de los dos jóvenes solo había un deseo mutuo, y no porque se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, sino porque estaban tan conectados que sus corazones solo podían pedir a gritos lo mismo Una oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo 

Después de estar un rato mas ahí observando las estrellas, Candy regreso al niño su habitación y salieron rumbo al hotel de Terry para cenar con los miembros de la compañía, ahí la cena fue de lo mas amena, nada formal solo un grupo de Artistas y bohemios que disfrutaban de la llegada de la navidad, algunos recitaban fragmentos de poemas, mientras otros de los chicos tocaban algunas melodías para bailar alegremente, fue una linda velada para ambos ya que disfrutaron como nunca lo habían hecho en su vida, aunque estaban seguros de que no había sido por el buen ambiente del lugar, sino por estar en mutua compañía, cuando la velada termino, Candy se fue a despedir de los compañeros de Terry, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla a su departamento.

Durante el trayecto solo hablaron de cosas triviales, como el hospital, de Albert, Eleonor, los amigos de Candy, el hogar de Pony, el teatro, etc. en fin cualquier cosa que no los hiciera exponer sus sentimientos, pues ambos tenían miedo de hacerlo, al llegar al departamento Terry acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta y llego el doloroso momento de despedirse, claro que él le pediría verla al día siguiente tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella y averiguar si era correspondido, pero eso seria al día siguiente, no quería arruinar tan hermosa noche si es que ella le daba una negativa.

Bueno pecosa, sana y salva - dijo una vez que se encontraban en la puerta del departamento

Gracias Terry, la pase muy bien - le contesto con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

Yo también pecosa, ha sido la mejor nochebuena de toda mi vida

Eh…… ¿Terry?

Dime

Eh…. Bueno… - respiro hondo – te gustaría pasar, aun esta enfriándose la botella de vino

Claro que si pecosa – el actor no pudo ocultar su alegría, y agrego en tono de broma – solo que no respondo por tu virtud ehhh

¡¡¡¡¡ TERRY!!!!!!!!!!!

Jajajajaja, ya extrañaba eso, es broma pecas, sabes que ante todo soy un caballero

Lo se – sonrió ella – bueno pasemos

Diciendo esto se dispuso a abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar, encendió las lámparas y el pudo admirar lo hermoso que era el lugar, cada detalle en el reflejaba algo de su personalidad, además de que el aroma de ella estaba impregnado por todo el departamento. La voz de Candy lo saco de su ensoñación.

Voy por el vino y un par de copas¿tienes hambre? Veré que puedo prepárate

No, estoy bien¿quieres que te ayude a encender la chimenea?

Si por favor, enseguida vuelvo

De acuerdo

Terry se acerco a la chimenea para encenderla y pudo observar algo que llamo su atención, sobre esta había varios portarretratos, en uno de ellos se veía una foto de la srita. Pony y la hermana Maria junto con los niños del hogar, había otra donde pudo reconocer a sus amigas del colegio, una mas donde estaban Archie y Albert, otro portarretratos doble que tenia de un lado una foto de Stear y del otro a un chico rubio junto a unos rosales, supuso que era Anthony, y en ese momento se hubiera puesto celoso si no hubiera sido porque descubrió al centro de todos un portarretrato un poco mas grande y lujoso que los demás donde se encontraba una foto suya vestido con el traje de Romeo, en ese momento sus dudas se despejaron, ella aun lo quería, o al menos lo seguía recordando con un cariño muy especial y eso le daba una esperanza, no había razón para esperar en ese momento le declararía sus sentimientos. Un ruido en la cocina lo hizo reaccionar y se apresuro a continuar con su labor de encender la chimenea, no quería que Candy se avergonzara al ver que había descubierto su "pequeño secreto". Una vez que termino con su tarea alcanzo a la rubia en la cocina.

¿necesitas ayuda? – dijo parado en el quicio de la puerta

No gracias, solo estaba preparando unos aperitivos, pero ya están listos ¿vamos?

Terry ayudo a Candy con la charola mientras ella llevaba el vino y las copas, las colocaron en una mesita de centro que estaba frente a la chimenea y se sentaron en el suelo recargados en el sillón, El chico se descorcho el vino, sirvió ambas copas, tomo una y le ofreció la otra a ella

feliz navidad Candy!!!

feliz navidad Terry!!!

Chocaron las copas para brindar y permanecieron un buen rato observando el fuego, hablando ese idioma sin palabras que solo ellos conocían, _"Escocia" _una especie de deja-vu los inundo, esta vez fue ella quien hablo

Igual a escocia¿recuerdas?

Como olvidarlo, si es uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida

También mió.

Ninguno dijo nada más¿para que hacerlo? Era tan delicioso sentirse cerca el uno del otro, así sin palabras, sin nada que manchara la felicidad que sentían al estar tan cerca, en un impulso Terry se atrevió a pasar su brazo alrededor de la espalada de Candy y ella se recargo sobre su hombro, era un abrazo tan calido, pero sin malicia lleno de añoranza y esperanza, podían haber permanecer así toda la noche, pero bien dicen que una duda duele mas que una decepción y había una duda que estaba atormentando a Candy…… "Susana Marlowe", así que muy a su pesar se separo del abrazo para enfrentarse con la realidad, por dolorosa que pudiera ser

¿Terry?

¿si pecosa?

Bueno …… yo…… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro lo que tu quieras

¿Dónde esta Susana? – lo había hecho, había preguntado, por un momento se sintió tan tonta por romper ese momento de magia para sacar a relucir una realidad, pero no podía seguir soportando esa incertidumbre de saber que el tenia que volver a su lado

Respecto a ella…… hay algo importante que quiero decirte pecosa – había llegado el momento tenia que abrirle sus sentimientos en ese momento, de lo contrario, la mágica velada se echaría a perder y no quería eso, era un momento demasiado mágico para que acabara ahí, de hecho no se creía capaz de regresar a NY si no era con ella a su lado, así que tomo el rostro de Candy para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y prosiguió – quiero que antes que digas cualquier cosa, termines de escucharme lo que voy a decirte ¿de acuerdo?

Si – ella estaba perdida en su mirada, en esos hermosos ojos azules en los que tanto extrañaba mirarse

Mira Candy, nuestra separación fue algo que yo no pude soportar, después de que te fuiste yo trate de seguir con mi vida pero no pude, no pude soportar el dolor de saberte perdida, te extrañaba tanto y comencé a beber, comencé a beber como un verdadero idiota para intentar olvidarte pero no me fue posible, así que fui a Chicago con la intención de buscarte, pero al llegar allá no tuve el valor para enfrentarme a ti, para que vieras en el ser tan miserable en que me había convertido, y me dedique a vagar, a veces pasaba horas cerca del hospital donde trabajabas con la esperanza de verte aunque fuera de lejos, verte era lo único que necesitaba, pero verte realmente, no las visiones que en todo momento tenia de ti gracias al alcohol, que era el único amigo con el que contaba en esos momentos.

Terry…… yo…… nunca pensé…… – los ojos de ella se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, si bien sabia que hubo un tiempo en el que había desaparecido del teatro y ella llego a pensar que era por ella, jamás se imagino que la pesadilla de ese rebelde al que tanto amaba fuera aun peor que la de ella

Shhhh…… - puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla y ese roce provoco descargas eléctricas en ambos - prometiste no interrumpir

Lo siento

Te decía…… estuve vagando algún tiempo, hasta que Albert me encontró en un bar y después de una buena golpiza y un cubetazo de agua para bajarme la borrachera, me mostró donde trabajabas y entonces mi sueño se hizo realidad, pude verte aunque fuera de lejos, te veías tan hermosa y tan fuerte que me di vergüenza, por que tu habías convertido ese dolor, que se que también sentías, en coraje y yo me había escudado en el alcohol como si fuera el mejor de los remedios aunque sabia que no lo era – la chica frunció el ceño ante esa declaración ¿Cómo era posible que Albert no le hubiera dicho nada?, como si el hubiese leído sus pensamientos agrego - por favor no te molestes con Albert por no contártelo, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.

El chico lleno de nuevo las copas de vino y ofreció una a Candy quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas como si estuviera compartiendo el dolor que el había sentido, Terry llevo la copa a los labios, mientras ella lo imitaba, tomo aire y continúo:

Al parecer el verte fue la medicina que necesitaba, pues en esos momentos me llene de coraje y decidí volver a NY y luchar por mis sueños, aquellas por los que me había enfrentado a todo, incluso a cometer la tontería de dejarte en Londres, así que cuando llegue a NY fui directo a ver a Robert para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, sabia que tendría que reiniciar de cero, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era que cuando leyeras en los diarios alguna nota mía, fuera una nota de éxito y no de derrota y que te sintieras orgullosa de mi aunque no pudiera estar a tu lado

Yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti

Haré de cuenta que no me interrumpiste, van dos veces, a la siguiente tendré que hacerte callar de otra manera – sonrió de medio lado y con un toque de picardía, ella pareció entender la intención del comentario y se ruborizo, el continuo con su relato:

Para mi sorpresa Robert me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me devolvió el protagónico, pues decía que el esperaba que regresara tarde o temprano, pero aun así me quedaba un pendiente…… Susana Marlowe – al oír ese nombre Candy sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho – tenia que cumplir con un deber, con una promesa hecha a ti mas que a ella, así que me dirigí a su casa para hacerle saber que estaba de regreso, y dispuesto a comprometerme con ella, era lo menos que le debía aunque mi corazón estuviera con una hermosa pecosa.

……… - una leve y tímida sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Candy e iba a responder pero recordó la "amenaza" y decidió guardar silencio.

Cuando llegue a su casa y logre hablar con ella, le pregunte para cuando quería que se anunciara el compromiso, pero ella se negó, me dijo que no quería estar a mi lado a menos que la amara, pero que sabia que eso no era posible debido a que te amaba ti

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

¿Me hubieras aceptado en ese momento?

………

Candy te conozco, se que siempre te preocupas mas por los demás, que por ti misma, se que siempre haces propio el dolor ajeno, y se que en ese momento me hubieras pedido volver con Susana, además yo también tenia una deuda con mi conciencia, por eso decidí esperar, le propuse a Susana estar con ella, como amigo claro, el tiempo que durara su rehabilitación, la he estado ayudando con la misma y muy pronto ella volverá a caminar con ayuda de una prótesis, y después piensa volver al teatro, entonces en ese momento quedaría libre por completo, no solo del compromiso, que nunca existió, sino también de la culpa y te liberaría a ti también de ese remordimiento de cimentar nuestra felicidad en la desdicha de otros.

"_Una esperanza, por fin una esperaza" _Y…… ¿Cómo va su rehabilitación?

Bastante bien Candy, los ultimo que nos dijeron los médicos es que probablemente en un par de meses el tratamiento de por finalizado, para esas mismas fechas la compañía estará de receso, pues estaremos preparando la nueva puesta y yo pensaba viajar a Chicago a buscarte y hablar contigo, no te voy a negar que tenia miedo de que alguien mas ya ocupara tu corazón, pero aunque me creas egoísta y pretencioso, algo dentro de mi me decía que no seria así…… Sin embargo, ya no puedo esperar mas, no puedo esperar dos meses mas para decirte esto – en ese momento tomo el rostro de ella con ambas manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos – Candy yo…… Te Amo

T……Terry - en ese momento los ojos de la chica brillaron con la mas grande sonrisa que podían reflejar, mientras sus labios dibujaban una hermosa sonrisa

Yo no quiero, ni puedo separarme nuevamente de ti, fue un verdadero milagro encontrarte aquí, un sueño hecho realidad y ya no quiero una nueva separación, Candy pasado mañana volvemos a NY, por favor ven conmigo, te quiero a mi lado para siempre¿Qué dices?

Terry …… yo también…… Te Amo…… jamás, óyeme bien jamás pude olvidarte, este tiempo alejada de ti ha sido un verdadero martirio, te extrañaba demasiado, solo podía saber de ti a través de los diarios y cada noticia tuya que leía era como un bálsamo para mi alma, la tristeza y la soledad se habían convertido en mi eternas compañeras, por eso mismo me encerré en el trabajo, sabia que si emocionalmente nunca llegaría a sentirme plena, al menos profesionalmente lo haría – en ese momento ella pudo notar que por sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, si no de felicidad, felicidad de poder confesarle al fin sus sentimientos al hombre que tanto amaba – yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti Terry.

Sin pensarlo ni poderse resistir mas se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo, en el que podían sentir la calidez de sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones, permanecieron así, abrazados por un rato, hasta que Terry se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que el tanto extrañaba y que ahora radiaban de felicidad, recorrió con su mirada su rostro como queriendo grabarse cada detalle de ella, observo sus mejillas aquellas que se teñían de rojo a la menor provocación, sus pecas, esas hermosas pecas que le fascinaban y que a veces parecían bailar en su rostro cuando se enojaba y por ultimo fijo su mirada en sus labios, aquellos que solo pudo probar una vez…… en Escocia …… en un beso robado que siempre había anhelado repetir y sin poder resistir a la tentación se acerco hasta ellos para cubrirlos con los suyos, era un beso suave, dulce, lleno de amor y de ternura, pero que se los transporto al mismísimo cielo, esta vez no tomo desprevenida a Candy pues cuando vio la mirada de el fija en sus labios, adivino sus intenciones y solo atino a cerrar los ojos en espera de aquello que tanto había soñado y que en este momento estaba disfrutando.

Te Amo – dijo Terry una vez que termino el beso y la acerco de nuevo hacia él

Yo también te amo – le contesto ella acurrucándose en su pecho

Candy – ella alzo su rostro para verlo – Cuando te pedí que fueras a NY y te mande solo un boleto de ida, no fue porque no pudiera comprarte el de regreso, sino que lo hice con toda la intención de que no regresaras a Chicago, quería que te quedaras conmigo y después del estreno pensaba pedirte matrimonio, pero bueno las circunstancias no nos lo permitieron, pero no pienso cometer el mismo error, esta vez no voy a esperar ¿quieres saber cual fue el deseo que pedí a la estrella de Belén?

Si lo dices en voz alta antes de que se cumpla, entonces no se cumplirá

Tengo que decirlo en voz alta para que pueda cumplirse, mi deseo es la respuesta a una pregunta

¿C… cuál? – pregunto algo nerviosa al imaginarse cual era esa pregunta

Pecosa…… en este momento no tengo un anillo conmigo, pero te aseguro que esta aguardando por ti en NY desde hace un año – la tomo de las manos y se arrodillo junto a ella – Candy ¿quieres compartir tu vida al lado de este aristócrata malcriado que solo sabe amarte¿quieres ser la Julieta de este Romeo que esta desesperado por amarla? Candice White Andrey ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SI TERRY SI QUIERO!!!!!!!! – dijo la rubia en un grito lleno de emoción y acto seguido se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso que el gustoso correspondió; después el tomo las dos copas que aun se encontraban servidas en la mesa ofreciéndole una a su ahora prometida

Entonces – le dijo dándole la copa – hagamos un brindis

Por nosotros – dijo ella

Por los futuros Señores Grandchester – respondió el

Chocaron sus copas y bebieron su contenido, después el le quito la copa a ella de la mano para ponerla sobre la mesa, y la atrajo hacia el para fundirse nuevamente en un beso, que a diferencia de los anteriores que se habían dado, comenzó a volverse cada vez mas apasionado, Candy separo un poco mas sus labios y Terry entendió eso como una invitación a profundizar el beso y así lo hizo, ambos podían saborear el vino en la boca del otro y eso hizo que sus sentidos se enardecieran todavía mas, llevado por la pasión el joven abandono los labios de la chica para recorrer su cuello, mientras que sus manos vagaban por la espalda, ella disfrutaba esas caricias que la estaban enloqueciendo y en un acto inconciente envolvió el cuello del actor con sus brazos, para después jugar con su cabellera. Terry sabia que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso y que si no se detenía le haría el amor ahí mismo, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, sabia que no era lo correcto, así que volvió a los labios de la chica para poco a poco y muy a su pesar bajar el ritmo del beso y finalizarlo, cuando al fin se separaron el sonrió al ver que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Pecosa… - dijo algo divertido

Mmm – respondió abriendo lentamente los ojos y con una sonrisa

No quiero hacerlo pero… creo que tengo que irme, ya casi va a amanecer

Pues si no quieres irte no te vayas, quedémonos a espera el amanecer como no pudimos hacerlo en Escocia

De acuerdo ¡soy tu prisionero!

Y se sentaron en el sillón abrazados, observando el fuego mientras esperaban el amanecer, nunca supieron en que momento se quedaron dormidos, pero la mañana los sorprendió en el sillón abrazados, Candy despertó y sonrió al ver que no había sido un sueño, que realmente estaba al lado de Terry, se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y se medió a la ducha, cuando salio de su habitación, ya bañada y cambiada de ropa, se encontró con que Terry ya estaba levantado y había preparando un poco de café para ambos.

¡¡¡Terry¿tiene mucho que despertaste?

Un poco, de repente sentí frió y me di cuenta que me habías dejado solo,

No quise despertarte, además debía cambiarme de ropa

¿Tienes que ir hoy al hospital?

Tengo el día libre, sin embargo quisiera pasar a ver a Arthur para desearle suerte en la operación y despedirme de él

Entonces que te parece si paso a dejarte, en lo que voy al hotel a cambiarme y vuelvo por ti para pasar el día juntos.

¡¡¡Me parece una estupenda idea!!!!

Y así lo hicieron, después de desayunar Terry dejo a Candy en el hospital mientras el iba a cambiarse, por ser día de navidad ella no pudo hacer ningún movimiento para tramitar su baja, por lo que debería quedarse un par de días mas, mientras tanto Terry les daba a sus amigos la buena noticia, sobra decir que Karen daba gritos de emoción, después Terry paso por Candy al hospital y pasaron todo el día juntos, paseando por Cleveland ese hermoso lugar que les dio la dicha de reencontrarse, estaban sentados en un pequeño parque cuando la chica hablo:

Terry……

¿si?

Me temo que no podré irme contigo mañana

¿Por qué? – pregunto algo temeroso

Bueno lo que pasa es que como hoy es navidad, no pude tramitar mi baja del hospital, además mañana operan al Arthur y quisiera estar presente para ver que la operación resulte bien y además tengo que entregar el departamento y preparar mi equipaje, eso me llevara al menos dos días

Eso quiere decir que estarás en NY alrededor del día 29 más o menos ¿no es así?

Si

De acuerdo Candy pero si no llegas ese día, te aseguro que vendré a buscarte

Jajaja la pasarías viajando ¿no crees¿Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí hasta que yo me vaya y nos vamos juntos?

Me encantaría pecosa, pero tengo que regresar con todos los de la compañía para una rueda de prensa, además tengo que avisarle a Eleonor de tu llegada y preparar todo

De acuerdo creo que es lo mas conveniente, yo también tengo que telegrafiar a Albert para avisarle que me voy a NY

¿sabes que he estado pensando?

¿Que tienes la novia mas linda del mundo? – respondió de manera coqueta

jajá jajá, a pesar de que esa es una gran verdad, no pensaba en eso

Ahh entonces ¿en que?

En que quiero que nos casemos la noche de año nuevo, fue la noche en la que nos conocimos y que mejor manera de celebrar¿Qué te parece?

Pero eso es la próxima semana!!!!

Si lo se¿acaso no quieres?

Claro que si, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa

Es que ya no quiero esperar mas

Ni yo tampoco,

Te AMO

Y yo a ti

Se besaron tiernamente y pasaron el resto del día juntos, ya en la noche muy a su pesar se despidieron y al día siguiente Terry paso a recogerla para llevarla al hospital, en el camino se desviaron para telegrafiar a Albert y darle la noticia, una vez en el hospital se despidieron ya que ella estaría en la operación cuando es se marchara y no podría ir a despedirlo a la estación

Bueno pecosa, se que solo serán un par de días, pero te voy a extrañar mucho

Yo también, aun no te vas y ya te extraño

Trata de resolver todo lo antes posible, para que llegues pronto

Si, espero salir pasado mañana para allá, te mandare un telegrama para avisarte

Y yo te estaré esperando en la estación. Hasta pronto mi hermosa pecosa – un tierno beso

Hasta pronto mi adorado rebelde – otro beso solo que un poco mas apasionado

Bueno ahora si es hora de irme, estaré contando los minutos para volver a verte

Yo también – y el se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero ella lo llamo – Terry….

¿si? - volteándose a ella

Te Amo

Y yo mas

Una vez que Terry se fue, ella se entro al hospital y se preparo para la operación que seria su ultimo trabajo como enfermera en Cleveland, y que cabe mencionar que resulto un éxito, después arreglo lo de su baja en el hospital y de la especialización, no sabia si en NY tendría la oportunidad de trabajar o estudiar, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba, estaría con Terry y eso era mas que suficiente; después de salir de ahí salio a su departamento, no sin antes pasar a la estación a comprar su boleto para el día siguiente por la tarde, una vez que llego a su departamento habló con el casero para decirle que lo entregaría y se dispuso a empacar, no solo sus pertenecías, sino también todas sus ilusiones

Al día siguiente por la mañana, se dirigió al hospital para despedirse de Arthur, y se sintió muy feliz de ver que el peligro ya había pasado y que el niño se encontraba en rehabilitación

Candy mi deseo se cumplió ¿y el tuyo? – preguntaba animado el niño

Al parecer también, o bueno espero que se cumpla en unos días – le contesto con mucha ilusión

Yo creo que el de tu novio también se va a cumplir

Estoy segura de ello

Por la tarde partió a la estación y al día siguiente tal y como se lo prometió, Terry la esperaba a su llegada, esta vez si la recibió abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire tal y como lo había soñado ella la primera vez que viajo a NY con la ilusión de verlo. Después partieron a casa de Eleonor donde se quedaría la chica hasta el día de la boda, sin duda su suegra la recibió con una gran sonrisa, feliz de que su hijo al fin pudiera ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama.

A Candy le sorprendió darse cuenta que a pesar de haber llegado tan solo dos días después de Terry este ya tenia todo organizado para la boda, solo hacia falta su ajuar, pero ese iría con Eleonor a comprarlo al día siguiente, no habían querido comprarlo antes para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de elegirlo, lo único que la intrigaba es que cuando ella preguntaba en que iglesia seria la boda, Terry solo sonreía y le decía que era una sorpresa, y ella conociéndolo sabia que no le sacaría mas información así que opto por no seguir preguntando.

El día de la boda, por la mañana llegaron Albert, Archie y Annie, lamentablemente Pathy no había podido asistir ya que su viaje desde Florida seria demasiado largo y debido a la premura con la que se había suscitado todo no llegaría a tiempo

Por la noche llegó el momento esperado y la novia salía de casa de su suegra hecha un manojo de nervios

Pequeña estas hermosa – le dijo su padre adoptivo al verla descender por las escaleras

Gracias Albert, estoy feliz

Yo también pequeña, me alegra tanto que al fin hayas encontrado la felicidad al lado de Terry

Si, todo es como un milagro, aun no puedo creerlo

Pues créelo pequeña, bueno creo que es el momento de irnos¿no querrás hacer esperar mas al novio?

No claro que no, pero…… ¿es que acaso tú sabes donde será la ceremonia? – dijo mientras subían al coche

Claro tontita, yo tengo que llevarte

¿Y me lo dirás ya? nadie ha querido decirme

No, no te lo diré porque es una sorpresa y si te lo digo Terry me mata, lo que me recuerda…… - y diciendo esto saco un pañuelo y le vendo los ojos

No albert esto ya es demasiado, sabes que no me gusta que me tapen los ojos

Lo siento pequeña pero ordenes son ordenes

El camino no fue muy largo y cuando llegaron Albert por fin descubrió los ojos de Candy a quien se le mostró la mas grande y maravillosa de las sorpresas, se encontraban en el muelle y frente a ella estaba tan impresionante como la primera vez que lo vio, pero completamente arreglado para la ocasión "El Mauritania" y a los pies de la escalinata la esperaba su prometido para ayudarla a subir

¿Te gustó la sorpresa pecosa?

Me encanto Terry¿pero como¿Pensaste en todo verdad?

Claro todo tenia que ser perfecto para esta noche, y apenas comienza

Subieron al barco el cual solo estaba esperando a la novia para zarpar, una vez que se adentraron al mar, y con la ciudad como fondo inicio la ceremonia civil en el salón del barco, para ser seguida por la boda religiosa que se celebraría en cubierta, donde se había montado un altar precisamente en el mismo lugar donde ellos se habían encontrado años atrás.

Las damas de la novia fueron Annie, Karen y Susana, quien por cierto estaba feliz de ver reparado el mal que había ocasionado un año atrás, mientras que por parte del novio los padrinos fueron Albert, Archie y Robert, la ceremonia fue de lo mas hermosa y sin duda el momento mas emotivo fue cuando los novios intercambiaron sus votos matrimoniales; justo en el momento en que el padre los estaba declarando Marido y Mujer sonaron las 12 campanadas anunciando el fin de un año y el inicio de otro, aunque para los novios simbolizo mas, por un lado era el momento exacto en el que se habían conocido, pero por otro estaban dejando atrás con el año que acababa una vida llena de tristeza y soledad, para recibir con el año venidero una nueva vida llena de esperanzas y felicidad.

Después que terminara la ceremonia regresaron al salón principal del barco, para el brindis, sirvieron el banquete y después comenzó a sonar lo que seria el primer baile de los ahora esposos, Candy sintió su corazón estallar al reconocer el vals, ese mismo vals que bailara con Terry durante en festival de mayo en el San Pablo

¿Recuerdas esa melodía pecosa?

¿Cómo olvidarla?

¿Por qué fue el primer vals que bailaste con Anthony?

Tonto, porque ha sido el único que he bailado contigo y porque después de ese momento cada vez que lo escuchaba solo podía pensar en ti y ahora es nuestra canción de bodas

Entonces princesa Julieta¿me permitiría esta pieza?

Por supuesto mi adorado Romeo

Acto seguido se dirigieron a la pista para comenzar a bailar al ritmo de su canción, mientras lo hacían Terry se acerco al oído de su esposa y le susurro:

Ahora si puedo decirte cual es fue mi deseo de navidad, porque ya se cumplió pecosa

¿Ah si? Y cual fue, este, poder estar así como estoy contigo en estos momentos como marido y mujer – le dio un tierno pero largo beso – me has hecho muy feliz Candy

Entonces mi deseo también se ha hecho realidad

¿y puedo saber cual es?

Que tu fueras feliz, y es doblemente maravilloso saber que tu felicidad esta a mi lado, al igual que la MIA esta a lado tuyo

TE AMO…… Mi Tarzan Pecosa

Y yo TE AMO…… Mi Aristócrata Engreído

Se fundieron en otro beso y continuaron bailando abrazados hasta que la música ceso. Cuando llego el turno de que la novia aventara el ramo, este cayó en las manos de Karen, quien precisamente en esa fiesta estuvo muy animada bailando con Albert.

Una vez avanzada la velada los novios salieron del salón para dirigirse al un camarote que había sido dispuesto como alcoba nupcial, antes de entrar Terry cargo en brazos a Candy quien al entrar no pudo mas que maravillarse con la atmósfera tan romántica y sensual que envolvía ese lugar, pues estaba todo alumbrado con velas por todos lados y la cama estaba cubierta con pétalos de rosas blancas, símbolo de pureza, pues el acto de amor que se realizaría ahí no seria mas que la consumación de un amor puro y sincero.

Un amor entre dos jóvenes de quienes el invierno había sido cómplice, pues en una noche de invierno, exactamente igual a esa, se conocieron; el invierno los había hecho separarse, aunque nunca se dejaron de amar, ese año gracias a UN DESEO DE NAVIDAD el invierno los había reencontrado y habían hecho su sueño realidad de estar juntos por siempre…… y dos años mas tarde el mismo invierno los bendeciría con un hijo, fruto de su amor.

COMENTARIOS:

Hola, bueno este es un regalo de Navidad que quise darles a nuestra pareja favorita, como una posibilidad para ver realizado su amor. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que es el primer minific que escribo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño y lo quiero compartir con todos ustedes

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, ya sea al foro o a mi correo personal cualquier cosa estoy a sus ordenes

**RUBY**

**TERRY'S**** ART AND DANCE MAIDEN**


End file.
